snipstanopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ahsoka Tano Battles: Ahsoka vs Saiko
It's Star Wars against SMG4! Two girls from different franchises, we have Saiko Bichitaru and Ahsoka Tano! Let's see who takes this one... DISCLAIMER: This battle is similar to the death battles found in Death Battle Fanon, however it is an original idea solely for the purpose of entertainment. No content in this battle have been plagiarised or copied from other sources. Written by DarthSnips1137 Introduction Having defeated Bowser, Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker were about to leave the planet on board the Twilight. ''Ahsoka lay resting in one of the medical beds in the back of the ship, thoroughly battered and exhausted from the fight. "Ready to go, Snips?" Anakin asked from the cockpit, turning in his seat and smiling at Ahsoka. "Always ready to come with you, Skyguy," Ahsoka grinned back and Anakin laughed as the ship entered the planet's atmosphere. Suddenly, the ship's engines spluttered as the vessel trembled and began to lose altitude. "Uh-oh. Not good. We're out of fuel," Anakin hissed. "We're going to have to make an emergency landing. If we keep flying-" BOOM. The ship's starboard engine ruptured. The blast shook the ship and Ahsoka's little body tumbled to the ground. "Ow!" she cried, rubbing her bruised back. Anakin swore as he frantically fumbled with the controls, desperately trying to steer the ship as it plummeted from the sky, heading towards the ground at an alarming rate. Ahsoka stumbled into the cockpit and barely managed to sit down in the copilot's seat, trying to see what was going on. "Hold on, Snips," Anakin muttered, "This is going to be a rough landing." "I've been in plenty of those," Ahsoka replied, then grabbed onto her armrests as Anakin tried to maneuver the craft to land safely. The impact of the ship hitting the ground sent an immense shockwave coursing through Ahsoka's slim figure. She sprawled forward over the control panel, bending her ribs around and jarring her bones. Hitting the cockpit's floor with a slam, hurting terribly, she saw that Anakin was slumped over his seat unconscious. Blood was dripping from his mouth. "Master!" Ahsoka gasped, scrambling over to him and shaking him, trying to wake him up. However, try as she might, Anakin stayed unconscious. Quickly, Ahsoka turned off the ship's thrusters and shut down the power, causing the ship to slowly grind to a halt. Then she checked that Anakin had survived. To her relief, he had a pulse and was still breathing. However, the two of them were still stuck on a distant planet. What were they to do? Ahsoka tried to use the ship's holocom, but it had been badly mangled in the crash and would not turn on. Refusing to panic, Ahsoka pressed a button on her Jedi comlink and contacted Master Yoda. "What is it, Padawan Tano? Alright are you?" Yoda asked in his funny voice. "Master, our ship crashed over a distant planet and my master's been knocked unconscious. We are trapped here and I don't know what to do." "Send coordinates to my you must," Yoda replied, "Send in a support team we will." The holo flickered out. Ahsoka decided there would be no point staying on board the downed ship so she decided to look for some help. Leaving her master in the cockpit, she walked to the loading ramp and left the ship. Ahsoka stepped out and saw that the ship had crash-landed in front of a small house surrounded by a few trees. The front garden had been badly ruined by the crash. Suddenly, Ahsoka heard an angry voice. "Hey!" She turned her head to see a girl in her late teens standing nearby. She was tall and skinny with pink hair, a cream-coloured jacket and black bikini top. A look of anger and frustration was written all over her face. "This is my garden, and you spoilt it!" Saiko yelled, gesturing to the marred lawn and scorched roses nearby. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't really help it," Ahsoka replied uneasily, "You see, my ship crashed because it ran out of fuel. "I don't really care," Saiko snapped, "I spent a whole week arranging my garden, and now this?" Ahsoka sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry about this. If you like, I can help you to redo your garden..." "And how do you suppose we do that with your wrecked ship in the middle of it?" Saiko cut her off. "Look right, your excuses are just making this worse for you. The very least you can do is to leave this place with your damn ship." "So how do I get the ship off your lawn then?" Ahsoka replied, gradually losing her patience. "Enough!" Saiko screeched, pulling out a shotgun and angling it at Ahsoka. "If you're not going to bug off, I may just as well shoot you!" "Go ahead," Ahsoka hissed, "You have no idea what I'm capable of." FIGHT!!! Saiko pulled the trigger on her weapon and a several ballbearings exploded out of the barrel with a loud bang. Much to Saiko's surprise, however, Ahsoka used her Jedi instincts to direct them away from her in all directions. Saiko frowned, then fired a second round. Ahsoka waved her hand and sent the bearings flying away. They repeated the process twice more, much to Saiko's confusion and frustration, then Ahsoka reached out with the force and crushed the barrel of the shotgun. Trying to fire once more, Saiko pulled the trigger only to have the gun expode in her face.Now she was furious. Saiko had lost her shotgun and now her face was covered in scratches. Refusing to lose the fight, she whipped out a shuriken and hurled it through the air directly at Ahsoka, who activated her lightsabers and sliced the sharp weapon in half. Saiko reached into her belt and pulled out another, only to have it cut in half by Ahsoka when she threw it. On her third attempt, Saiko managed to catch Ahsoka in the leg. It only grazed her, but was enough to catch her off guard. She launched yet a fourth shuriken which bit into Ahsoka's shoulder. Ahsoka hissed in pain and force-pushed her opponent off her feet to send her crashing into the trunk of a tree. Ahsoka leapt through the air and landed a metre in front of Saiko, determined to finish the fight quickly. Then she remembered what her Jedi training had taught her: to kill was the path to the Dark Side. Ahsoka was still trying to decide what she should do when Saiko stood up with an energy rifle and fired a shot at her. Ahsoka deflected the shot with her left lightsaber, then swung with her right. The tip of the blade connected with Saiko's left arm, causing her to stagger back in pain and shock. Saiko cursed and brought her rifle up, preparing to fire another round. Ahsoka lunged forward and sliced the gun in half, sparks flying everywhere. Now Saiko was furious. She ran to the side of her house and picked up a chainsaw. She began swinging the dangerous whirring blade at Ahsoka while making high-pitched grunting noises. Ahsoka ducked her vicious blows and parried downwards with both of her lightsaber blades, causing the saw to explode in a burst of white light. Saiko staggered back in time to avoid being seriously injured but a flying piece of metal struck poor Ahsoka in the cheek and sliced a painful cut in the side of her face. Ahsoka gasped as her hands flew to her bleeding face, dropping her lightsabers in the process. Saiko chuckled with glee as she pulled a gleaming knife from her belt and advanced on her weakened opponent, ready to strike. Defenseless, Ahsoka ducked her first swing, then rolled to the left as the knife came back around. She kicked Saiko in the back of the leg, bringing her down for a second. Thinking quickly, Ahsoka force-pulled a nearby rock towards Saiko. It slammed into her back, sending her sprawling forwards, knife flying out of hand. Ignoring the pain in her back, Saiko scrambled out of Ahsoka's reach and hurried behind her house. Ahsoka got up and was about to run to safety when Saiko emerged with a gigantic wooden hammer. Quickly, she caught up with Ahsoka and slammed it down. She missed, but the impact jarred Ahsoka's teeth and caused her to lose her balance, barely managing to stay on her feet. As Saiko came closer for another swing, Ahsoka used the force to retrieve one of her discarded lightsabers. The green blade hummed to life as Ahsoka thumbed the switch. Just as Saiko raised the mallet and was about to bring it crashing down on her opponent, Ahsoka took a long, wide swing with her weapon. The blade ripped through Saiko's torso and she fell down dead before she even knew what hit her. Ahsoka collapsed on the ground, having expended all her energy. The mallet fell to the ground next to Saiko's lifeless corpse. Out of the blue, a Venator-class Republic Attack cruiser appeared in the sky and Republic Gunships began to descend. In minutes, a squad of clones arrived at Ahsoka's position. "Commander Tano," Captain Rex said, hurrying over to where Ahsoka lay. "Are you alright?" Ahsoka's breath was shallow. "Rex..." she whispered softly, "You came for me..." "Rest now Ahsoka," Rex said gently. He picked up Ahsoka's limp body in his strong arms and carried her back to the nearest gunship. "My... my master... he's still on board..." she stuttered, gesturing weakly at the crashed ship. "We'll take care of that," Rex reassured, signalling to his men. "General Skywalker's still on board the ship. See to it that he gets to safety." Rex placed Ahsoka on a stretcher on the back of the gunship and covered her with a warm blanket. The troopers returned with Anakin Skywalker's unconscious body. "He needs urgent medical attention," the lead trooper told Rex. "Quick, bring him on board," replied the captain. "We have no time to lose." '''KO!!!' Aftermath Ahsoka woke up in a medical station. At first she did not know where she was, but judging by the starship light panels and bacta tanks, she assumed she was on some form of a Republic vessel. A surgical droid approached the bed on which Ahsoka was lying. "You are in a stable condition," he said in a metallic voice. "In a couple of hours you will be discharged." Ahsoka slowly brought a hand to her face to find that the cut in her left cheek had been stitched and was healing nicely. The door to the medical bay opened and a short, aged figure entered. "Padawan Tano," Master Yoda said with a smile. "How feel you?" "Master Yoda," Ahsoka sat up slowly and carefully. "You came just in time." "Always ready we must be," Yoda replied, resting on his twisted walking stick. "Learn from mistakes we must." He looked over Ahsoka. "Feel better, do you?" Ahsoka nodded. "Where's Anakin?" "Alive and well he is," Yoda responded. "Resting he is." Ahsoka slumped in relief."Rest now, Padawan," Yoda said, turning to leave. "May the Force be with you." Ahsoka lay back and shut her eyes, safe at last. THE END Results WINNER: Ahsoka Tano Category:Fan-made Ahsoka Tano Death Battles